


Jettison

by Thalius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Season 1, Teambuilding, this is only rated T because kanan and hera are snuggling and there is a boob mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalius/pseuds/Thalius
Summary: Ezra isn't used to people keeping him around.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	Jettison

In a rare stroke of good luck, he woke up before Hera.

The first thing he registered was the solid wall of warmth tucked against him. Letting out a slow, deep breath, he kept his eyes closed and pulled her closer. Cupped together like this on her narrow bunk, his arm settled naturally around the dip of her waist, and his hand always seemed to find its way to the underswell of her breast. And Hera was  _ very _ warm.

He heard her hum, a sleepy murmur that meant she was fighting off her own impulse to wake. Pressing his face into the crook between her lekku, Kanan grinned when her own hand slid down his arm and covered his.

“Mm.” She shimmied deeper into the mattress, back pressing against his chest. “Awake?”

“Maybe.”

“Mm,” she hummed again, and patted his hand. “Caf.”

It was less a request and more of a command—something he hadn’t initially thought her capable of doing while tucked in naked beside him and only half-conscious. She had disabused him of that naivety very quickly.

When he let out a quiet laugh, she shivered at the brush of his breath on her skin. “Is that all I’m good for?” he asked.

“No,” she drawled, “not all.” She tilted her hips, arching back against him. His grin only grew. 

“I’ll get up in a minute,” he promised quietly, soaking in her warmth. “Gotta check on the kid. I can hear him rooting around in the galley.”

“Mm. Is that him? Thought it was Chopper.”

Her voice was still raspy with sleep. Doing his best not to disturb her, he reached over her head with his free hand to the bedside table and grabbed her watch, clicking off the alarm. They’d been up pretty late last night, which was the only reason Hera wasn’t already dressed and well into her second morning cup.

“Moving around too much,” she grumbled, and he soothed her with a kiss on her head.

“Go back to sleep.” He began to pull his arm away, but she still had a hold of his hand and grabbed it tight. Kanan wiggled his arm, now captive. “I thought you wanted me to get up?”

“No,” she murmured, rubbing back into him again. “You’re cozy.”

“Can’t make caf if I’m here.”

She made her disappointment known with a huff. “Use your… Jedi… stuff….”

He laughed and sat up, and she grumbled more at the jostling. “Doesn’t work like that,” he told her, pushing his hair out of his face with a rake of his fingers.

“Then what good is it for?”

“We’re grumpy this morning, I see.”

She only responded with another sleepy, indignant murmur. Deciding it was best not to comment further, he shifted down to the foot of her bunk and slid out, shivering when the cool air of the room hit him. Knowing better than to turn on the light, instead he felt around for her dresser and pulled out the spare pajamas she kept in there for him. 

It was even colder in the hallway. With a shiver he padded towards the galley, combing back his hair into a tie. There was definitely someone rooting around in the cupboards, and he didn’t need to check Zeb or Sabine’s cabin to confirm it wasn’t them. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d woken up early.

The galley door slid open at his approach, and inside was the kid. With… a pack in his hand, stuffed with rations. Above him, the pantry door hung open.

“Morning,” Kanan said politely, and Ezra whirled around, shoving the bag behind his back.

“Hi.” Ezra blinked.

“Weird way to eat breakfast,” he commented, making for the counter and grabbing the carafe beside the sink. It had the dregs of yesterday’s pot, so he dumped it out and washed the inside.

“I didn’t know you’d be up this early,” Ezra replied, shuffling back and putting distance between them. With a knock he heard the pantry door slam closed.

“Hard not to be when you’re ransacking the kitchen.”

“I wasn’t—” Ezra let out a huff behind him. “Look. I get it, okay?”

“Get what?” Slotting the carafe back into the percolator, he stretched his arms above his head, knuckles brushing the ceiling. 

“No need to tip toe around me,” Ezra said cooly, walking over and leaning against the counter. His mouth was puckered in a serious line, his posture carefully arranged. Definitely copying something from a vid he watched. “We can have a frank discussion about this.”

Kanan looked down at him, amused. “Tip toe? I’m not the one stealing food.”

“The ship is low on supplies,” Ezra explained, brushing off the accusations of theft easily. Kanan filled the caf machine with fresh water while he listened. “No immediate job prospects. It’s been a whole week and you haven’t taught me a single thing about being a Jedi.”

“Not true,” Kanan said with a yawn, scratching his hip. “I showed you the holocron.”

“I opened that already! By myself!”

“You didn’t know what it was, though,” he shot back, thumbing the percolator on. Then he turned to Ezra, leaning against the counter like he was—just a little more naturally.

“Whatever. Not the point.” Ezra slung the bag over his shoulder. “You guys are in a pinch. I’m the newest addition. I know what happens when things get rough. You get rid of the dead weight.”

Kanan raised a brow, crossing his arms. “Is that all you are?”

His words gave Ezra pause, clearly not expecting that response. “What do you… mean?”

“You think this is the first time we’re hard up for money?” he asked.

“Well, no, but—”

“And you think you’re the only person on the  _ Ghost _ to feel out of place when they first came aboard?”

“That’s isn’t—”

“If you really wanted to make a living,” Kanan continued, turning back to open a cupboard and pull down two mugs. “You could catch a transport to Lothal and report me to the authorities. Imps give big payouts for information about Jedi.”

“That would be stupid,” Ezra said immediately. “I’m a Jedi, too. You could just sell  _ me _ out when they capture you.”

“No, you’re not.”

Ezra sputtered, eyes widening. “Because you haven’t shown me anything yet!”

Their conversation was interrupted when the galley door opened. Looking up, he saw Hera shuffle in, rubbing at her eyes. She’d put on pajamas, too, but looked extremely displeased about it.

“You guys,” she murmured, “are  _ really  _ loud.”

“Sorry,” Kanan offered. She stopped in the middle of the room, leaning her elbows on the island, a hand over her eyes to shield them from the light. “Caf’ll be ready soon.”

She hummed and nodded in approval, then peeked out of her fingers at Ezra. “Hey, sweetie,” she whispered. “You okay? You sound upset.”

The concern took the righteous wind out of the kid’s sails. Shoulders sinking, he looked down at the floor. “I’m fine,” he replied.

“Thinking of going somewhere?” she asked, giving a pointed look to the bag strap hanging off his arm. “I hope we didn’t scare you off.”

“No. I dunno,” he muttered, and let it drop to the floor, eyes still downcast.

Hera shot Kanan a look. “We’re negotiating,” he told her, and saw her smile form beneath her fingers.

“Is that so?”

“I’m just being stupid. Whatever.” Ezra moved the bag to the side with a foot and began to trudge towards the door. Kanan caught his arm, and the kid tensed, glaring up at him, hackles raised again. Man, was he twitchy.

“You don’t ever need to steal food from here,” he said slowly, calmly. Ezra’s eyes flicked towards Hera, very aware of her presence only a few feet away, before looking back at Kanan. “Or worry about us jettisoning you to lighten the load. Doesn’t matter how bad things get. We’ll always figure something out. Got it?”

Ezra’s jaw ground together. Throat working in a swallow, and doing everything to avoid meeting Kanan’s eyes, he eventually nodded. “Okay,” he whispered, and Kanan released his grip on his arm. 

“Good.”

Ezra didn’t move, as if worrying it would attract more attention. When Kanan didn’t speak again, he frowned. “Wait. You’re not... mad?”

“You didn’t technically steal anything yet,” Kanan replied, mouth twitching.

“That you know of,” Ezra shot back, and then shrunk away at the hard look he got in return. “Right. I didn’t steal anything.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kanan reached back for the carafe and began pouring out two cups of caf, handing one off to Hera for her to dress it up how she liked.

“What about, um.” Ezra gestured vaguely at Kanan. “You know. The Jedi stuff.”

He tilted his head in consideration, sipping from his mug. “I hadn’t been planning to take on a Padawan learner,” he said. “You gotta give me some time to figure out a curriculum.”

Ezra blew out a breath, nodding. “Okay. But you’re gonna?”

“I’m gonna,” he assured him, and the kid perked up with a nod.

“Cool. Well, uh, I’ll be in the common room,” he announced, and then sped out of the galley before anything else could be said.

When the door slid closed, Kanan turned back to Hera, who was watching on with amusement. 

“Care to fill me in?”

“Kid cleaned out our stores,” he replied, stooping down to grab the bag and haul it up onto the island counter. Opening the flap, he found a good portion of their pantry stuffed inside—which wasn’t much, he thought with a wince. “I guess he thought we’d be giving him the boot before we left the planet.”

Hera shook her head, spooning sugar into her caf. “Silly kid,” she mused. “We’ve already saved his life more than once.”

“He just needs time,” Kanan murmured, digging out the food and sorting it into piles on the counter. Apparently this was his task for the morning.

“Like you?” she asked dryly, and he looked up with a grin.

“Yeah, something like that.”


End file.
